The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning a wafer on the manufacture of semiconductor device. Specifically, the invention is directed to the device wherein there is exclusively used a separate carrier in each of the several stages of the cleaning process, so that the contamination of the cleaning product can be prevented.
Conventionally, a wafer fabrication stage for the manufacture of semiconductor device requires a cleaning process in which the wafer is extremely cleaned out by a chemical cleaning product prior to processing each unit prior to fabricating a semiconductor device using the wafers. The cleaning process generally includes the steps of removing the impurities from the surface of the wafer by using the cleanser of NH.sub.4 OH cleaning said wafer in a pure water bath so as to remove the remnants of the cleanser on the surface of the wafer, washing again the wafer by using the cleanser of HCI, cleaning the wafer in the pure water so as to remove the cleanser, washing the wafer in the pure water bath so as to completely remove the cleansers and impurities, and finally drying the wafer. This process usually takes about 5 to 10 minutes in total.
In such a known process, the carrier that holds therein a plurality of wafers is processed without changing said carrier in a single cleaning process, until the cleaning process will be completed prior to other fabrication stage. On the other hand, because the Teflon carrier itself used presently tends to absorb a part of the cleanser, it may be not completely cleaned out by washing it in the pure water. Moreover, if the cleanser remaining in slots or the like for loading the wafer are not completely removed by wahing in the water, and proceeds further to a next fabrication stage, for example a drying stage, a part of the cleaning product could be spreaded out by the centrifugal force arising from the rotation of the drier, thereby speckling the surfaces of the wafers. Hence, the surfaces of the wafers could be fatally contaminated, finally reducing the yield rate in the fabrication of the semiconductor devices.